idea_infinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Vs. Team
NOTE: This is a work-in-progress. More will be added soon. Team Vs. Team is an original idea for a TV series created by ManinBlack007JK, and revolves around kingdoms fighting for dominance in the mystical land of Meteria. Fights will begin, blood will be shed, and alliances will be made, but there is one question; Who can play god? '' The show has an anime-esque style of animation, and the show has a serious, yet comedic tone to it. Kingdoms Ghostly Ruins Or the "Ghost Kingdom", The Ruins is a kingdom to the east, where undead, lost souls, and even alive people live in peace and harmony. This kingdom often is looked down on, for the acceptance of necromancy and other idealogically sensitive ideas. The Ghost Kingdom wants to control Meteria to let all undead and alive roam in peace. The Ameria Empire A kingdom composed of mostly humans, The Kingdom Of Ameria focuses on industry and labor, believeing it to be what drives the world foward. Not peaceful to other kingdoms, this kingdom is very territorial and take pride of coming from where they came. Ameria doesn't want to be evil, but they want to control Meteria for the vast lands. They are located in the center of Meteria. Naturium Kingdom The Nature Kingdom, composed of elves, humans, and very few undead, Naturia was founded to preserve the balance between nature and humanity; Naturium and Ameria are enemies due to their different ideals. This kingdom wants to control all of Meteria for their utopia vision; humans living alongside plants in peaceful harmony. They are located to the north of Ameria. Mechanice Order A kingdom of machines and futuristic technology, The Mechanical Kingdom lives in moutains to the west. Often secluded from others and problems of the other 4 kingdoms, Mechanice wants to control Meteria for resources to make more techonolgy, as living in the moutains has limited resources to work with. Characters King Sprigs The king of Ameria. Very close-minded and judgemental, always thinks he's doing the right thing. Wears a king's robes and crown, with no hair and blue eyes. Charlie "Coal" Welles A solider in the Ameria Army who is assigned to get information about other kingdoms. Very sarcastic, and yet yery nice. Appears in a blue and red uniform, with green eyes and brown hair. Bryce "Tuna" Gastang A soldier like Charlie who is assigned to the same mission. His intelligence is below average, but he is brave and nice. Appears in the same uniform as Coal, but blue and green, with blue eyes and a fedora over blonde hair. Elijah "Eli" Williams A doctor that tags along with Charlie and Bryce, for when they inevitably hurt themselves. He is very serious about his work and hates the two for their craziness. He appears in a white lab jacket over an Ameria colored shirt, and he has dark green eyes and black hair. Elizabeth "Ezra" Greenwood A girl who tags along with the group and a Naturium native, Ezra is a very adventurous woman who enjoys getting into antics with Coal and Tuna. She appears wearing a green, leafy dress, with white hair, pale eyes, and very pale skin. Quotes ''Tuna: 'Ey, Coal....Why am I called Tuna? Coal: Because you have the brains of a tuna fish sandwich. Tuna: ARE YOU SAYING I'VE BEEN EATING MY OWN KIND!? '' ''Coal:.....Yes, that's totally what I've been saying. ---- King Sprigs: *takes off crown* Anyway, I need you two to go on a scouting...What's wrong, soldier? Coal: Holy...Your head! King Sprigs: Yes, I'm bald. I can also have you executed! So what!? '' ''Coal: You kidding me?! Your head looks the bastard child of the moon and the sun! Some...shiny moon that lights the room in all of it's unholyness..YOU'RE BALD! ---- Ezra: Hello, and welcome to the woods! I'm Ezra Greenwood, and I'd be happy to guide you three! Eli: Thanks, Ms. Coal: Hello, Ezra, I'm Bryce, but you can call me...Never, because I don't have a phone like the Mechanical Kingdom does. Ezra: Oh, hello, Never! Category:TV Series